Tails' Tale
by Serinthia Kelberry
Summary: Again, another theory as to how Tails showed up in Knothole. If there's been an 'official' explanation, I haven't heard it yet.


Sonic the Hedgehog:Tails' Tale

by Serinthia Draftwood

The author of this work will accept questions and comments via E-mail at any 

of the following addresses:

serinthia@draftwood.com 

based on characters created by Service and Games (SEGA) and

on characters created by Archie Comic Publications

This work is protected under various copyright laws.The author of 

this work grants his permission for free distribution of this work 

in its original, unaltered form only.No other use of this work is 

permitted.

Night had fallen over the Great Forest.All throughout Knothole, 

freedom fighters were retiring for the night.Summer had just started, but 

the nights remained a little chilly in the Forest, considering it's somewhat 

high altitude.

Tails lay in bed trying to go to sleep.It was that time between 

getting in bed and actually going to sleep when one's mind wanders to all 

sorts of different thoughts and ideas.Tails thought about lots of things 

during this time.He turned his head slightly and looked out the window to 

the stars above.It's a beautiful night out, he thought to himself.

Whenever he looked at the stars, he always paid attention to one specific 

constellation.It was one that he remembered seeing all the time over his 

old home. 

Home, he thought.A day had never passed that he didn't think of 

it.The peace, the tranquility, his parents.He missed his parents a good 

deal.Missing them wasn't so bad, the problem was he didn't know if they 

were alive or dead, and, if they were alive, if they were robotizized or 

not.It hadn't been that long ago when they were separated, only three 

years.That had been when he was seven, but the memories were still fresh 

in his mind as if they had happened yesterday...

The village of Bluebrook was a quiet little place populated by 

people living normal lives.It was quite a distance away from Robotropolis.

So far in fact that, combined with the concealment by the natural landscape, 

most thought that Robotnik would never find them.All they had to do was 

keep a low profile.It had been Tails' home for a long as he could 

remember.His parents, Elrond and Sarah Prower, were kind, loving parents 

that tried to make their son's life as pleasant and enjoyable as possible.

The one part of his life, however, that he had never agreed with was their 

choice of names.When he was born, they had named him Miles.It was a name 

that he had never liked, and, when he was four, started calling himself 

Tails because he thought that it suited him far better.The young fox had, 

in fact, been born with two tails.Not actually a birth defect, it was 

simply the result of a normally suppressed gene that had become dominant in 

his case.Other than that, Tails' life was uneventful, but all that was 

about to change.

Cmdr. Packbell sat at his desk in his secret room looking over 

information on his computer terminal.He had been getting reports recently 

of freedom fighter activity from various locations around the planet, and it 

was up to him to eliminate them if he could.It wasn't something that he 

was particularly concerned about given his perfect track record, except 

that he was always having to convince Robotnik of his ability.He really 

hated Robotnik.He found it hard sometimes to have the patience to wait for 

that one day when he would crush Robotnik and take his place as ruler of 

Mobius.

Oh well, he thought.He looked down the list of possible freedom 

fighter locations.The list had ten names on it.

No problem, thought Packbell, I'll just lay out a flight plan that 

takes me through all ten of them and nail whichever ones I can. 

He smiled to himself as he began to lay out his strategy.

Meanwhile, back in Bluebrook, life went about it's business.Elrond 

Prower was talking with the leader of the village, one Riff Underwood, a 

swift, smart rabbit with natural leadership abilities.

"I think we might have a problem," Riff was saying "Recent reports 

indicate that there's been a good deal of activity in Robotropolis as of 

late."

"Do you think it poses any type of threat to us?" asked Elrond.

"Not at the moment, but it might," Riff replied "I'm going to order 

that this village keep as low a profile as possible.If we draw any 

attention to ourselves in anyway the results would be disastrous."

"Then it's to be hoped that we don't draw any attention," responded 

Elrond.

He checked his chronometer.

"Well, it's getting late," he said "I need to get home."

"Good night, Elrond," said Riff.

"Good night."

Elrond arrived at his home to find his wife and son waiting for him.

"So, what did you and Riff talk about all day?" asked Sarah as they 

sat down for dinner.

"Not much," replied Elrond, glancing at Tails briefly "just the 

weather and the party next week."

"That's good," remark Sarah.She knew from his expression that he 

had more to say, but neither of them ever talked about such things in front 

of their son.

"Oh, by the way," said Elrond "Riff and I are going to inspect some 

of the forest areas around the village tomorrow for possible look-out sites 

so I might be getting home a little late."

"You always come home late, Dad," said Tails.

"I know, Miles," said Elrond "but it's all for the good of the 

community.You wouldn't want nasty old Robotnik to show up because we 

didn't take any precautions, would you?"

"Bring him on!" said Tails excitedly "I'd run circles around him and 

beat him into the ground just like Sonic!"

"You really believe in him don't you," remarked Sarah.

"You bet.Sonic's my hero," said Tails "Can I be excused."

"Sure," said Elrond.

Tails got up and left the room.After he left, Sarah turned to her 

husband.

"I think he listens to that traveling storyteller too much," Sarah 

said.

"Well, it's good that he should have something to believe in," said 

Elrond "especially during times like these."

"True enough I suppose," said Sarah "Now, what were you and Riff 

really talking about?"

"There's been some concern lately that Robotnik's forces might 

locate this village," said Elrond quietly.

"How much concern?" asked Sarah.

"Well, it's not a real danger yet, but Riff feels we'll need to 

start taking more precautions from now on," said Elrond.

"Well, I just hope that Robotnik never finds this place," remarked 

Sarah.

"So do I," replied Elrond.

The two foxes cleaned off the table as night fell into place.

Later that night, Sarah entered Tails' bedroom and sat down beside 

him.

"Would you like to hear a story before you go to bed Miles?" she 

asked, knowing what he'd say.

"Yes!" he replied as he settled further into his bed.

"What do you want to hear?" she asked.

"Tell me more about what it was like before the war," he asked 

sleepily.

Sarah smiled at her son.Tails had been born one year after 

Robotnik had taken control of the planet.For as long as he could remember, 

there was the war and nothing else.Sarah sat back in her chair and started 

to speak.

"Before the war, there was clean air and sunshine.People were free 

and could go where ever they wished.We were ruled by a good and wise King.

He made sure that every citizen was provided with what they needed and that 

the balance between nature and technology was maintained.There were pure 

white clouds in the sky.There were large open fields where you could 

run and play and not feel yourself in any danger.You didn't have to hide 

yourself away when certain people came by.In Mobitropolis, there was once 

a beautiful fountain outside the royal palace.In the diamond mountains 

there was a time where you could surround yourself in rainbows if the light 

from the rising sun struck them just right.Mobius was a place of beauty, 

peace, joy, and freedom."

Sarah looked down at her sleeping child.Despite all the love she 

held for him, it hurt to see him sometimes.He was growing up in a world 

that would not allow him to take advantage of the things she herself had 

once known.The world of a peaceful Mobius was just a fantasy in his mind 

instead of the wonderful reality she had taken for granted.These days she 

only held one true hope in her heart and that was that her son should have a 

chance to see a peaceful Mobius.One that wasn't at war.Neither she nor 

Elrond mattered now.She wanted her son to know peace.She wanted him to 

know, to feel, the wonderful feelings and experiences that she and Elrond 

held in their memories.Standing quietly, she turned out the light and 

left the room.

As the night passed, Packbell's forces moved swiftly but silently 

through the skies.Packbell was feeling very pleased with himself.He had 

managed to capture 245 freedom fighters so far and there were only two 

village names left on his list.With any luck, he decided, he should have 

them taken care of by noon the next day.

The next morning as promised, Elrond left to go meet Riff at the 

edge of the village.They had only been exploring the area for twenty 

minutes when their sensors picked up something.

"What is it," asked Riff.

Elrond studied the reading a moment longer.

"I think it's a Robotropolis attack force," Elrond said nervously.

"We've got to get back and warn the village!" exclaimed Riff.

The two ran back to the village as fast as they could go.

Meanwhile, deep in The Great Forest, at the top secret freedom 

fighter village of Knothole, life was proceeding normally.

Princess Sally was sitting in front of her communications monitoring 

console fixing a few things when it suddenly picked up a faint transmission 

on a coded frequency.Dropping what she was doing, Sally had NICOLE break 

the code and display the resulting message on the screen:

PRIORITY MESSAGE TO ROBOTROPOLIS CENTRAL COMMAND

FROM: CMDR. PACKBELL

SERVICE NO.:546003-3F

REPORT:

SEARCH AND CAPTURE MISSION IS A SUCCESS.CURRENTLY FINISHING 

OPERATION ON BLUEBROOK VILLAGE.NUMBER CAPTURED AS OF THIS TIME -- 304.

ESTIMATED TIME TO FINISH -- 5:00 MINUTES. . .

--- PACKBELL

Realizing the urgency of the situation, Sally jumped up and ran to 

get the others.

Meanwhile, the village of Bluebrook was in utter chaos.Creatures 

were fleeing in every direction to escape the Swat-bots marching through 

the village.Some tried to fight them, but it was a hopeless battle.

Through the panic, Packbell walked confidently, taking pot shots at 

everything that moved, not really caring what he hit.As he walked through 

the village, he relished the screams of terror and the sight of panicked 

creatures fleeing for their lives.To a twisted mind like his, this was 

paradise.

When it was finally over, he totaled up the captures as the 

surviving prisoners were marched into the transports.

"25 foxes, 43 ferrets, 12 rabbits, 13 raccoons, and 5 hedgehogs," he 

noted to himself "not a bad score at all."

He smiled a little as he turned and went back to his private shuttle 

to return to Robotropolis with his latest catch.

A short while later, a stolen shuttle landed in the middle of what 

was once a village of peace.Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Bookshire emerged 

as Sonic raced up to meet them.

"We're too late," Sonic said "the place is deserted."

The five were silent for a moment before Sally spoke.

"Very well," she said "It looks like all that left is to clean up.

Bunnie and I will check for anything salvageable.Sonic, you can patrol 

the perimeter for danger.Bookshire and Rotor will count the casualties."

The five went about the grim task that Robotnik's forces left for 

them.

"Well done, indeed, commander," Robotnik was saying "I'd promote you 

if you weren't already in one of the highest positions in the central 

command."

"Of course, sir," responded Packbell.

"So, since I can't promote you, you can just keep doing what you've 

been doing and be happy with that," said Robotnik.

"Thank you, sir," answered Packbell flatly.He turned on his heel 

and left, kicking Snively roughly to one side as he passed.

Packbell went down to the main robotization center where those whom 

he had captured were being put through the Robotizizer.As they went, 

some shouted defiance and threats, others begged for mercy and their lives, 

others simply cried.Some where still in shock and remained silent.

As Packbell watched, he noted two foxes with calm, collected 

expressions. Two who had apparently resigned themselves to their fate.

Either that or they what to be Martyrs sacrificing themselves for their 

cause, thought Packbell.

"Oh well," he said to himself "too bad there's no one around to make 

a note of it for the history books."

Packbell turned and left the machines to their work.

At the site of the ruins of what was once the village of Bluebrook, 

the freedom fighters continued with their tasks.

Bookshire was crouched by a fallen creature looking for 

identification when Rotor walked up.

"There are two more back behind that building," he said.

Bookshire sigh in response.He located and ID card and silently 

read it.

"Riff Underwood, village leader," he said quietly "what a loss."

"This is a nightmare," grumbled Rotor.

"I know," responded Bookshire as he stood "Well, that just about 

does it, let's find Sally."

Sally and Bunnie were picking through the wreckage looking for 

anything they might be able to use.As they picked through the rubble of 

one of the houses, they suddenly heard a noise that sounded as if it had 

come from one of the back rooms.The two walked carefully through the 

debris and into what must have, at one time, been a bedroom. The room wasn't 

quite as messy as the rest of the house.Apparently, the bots didn't search 

it.As they enter the room, Sally and Bunnie heard something under the 

bed.When they bent down to look, a surprising sight met their eyes.

Crouched under the bed with his face buried in his arms and 

trembling uncontrollably was a small fox that couldn't be any more than 

seven or eight at the most.The two tried getting his attention, but it 

soon became obvious that he had been terrified out of his senses.

"Bunnie," said Sally "we need to get at him.Can you move this bed?"

"Sure thing," replied Bunnie.She seized the bed with her robotic 

arm and moved it easily to one side.

As they knelt down next to him, Bookshire and Rotor entered.They 

were momentarily startled by the appearance of a survivor, but they continued 

with their report.

"We're all finished," said Rotor "we counted thirty-five."

"Thank you very much," said Sally "This disaster, as you can see, has 

taken a new twist."

Bookshire knelt down beside the fox and examined him.

"Looks like extreme shock," he concluded.

"Yes, that was my guess too," said Sally "Needless to say, we'll 

take him back to Knothole with us when we leave."

"Good idea," said Sonic as he raced up "there's a swat-bot patrol 

heading this way."

Bunnie picked up the fox and they ran back to the shuttle where they 

took off and headed back to Knothole at top speed.

When they arrived back at Knothole, the fox had been placed in a 

spare room just adjacent to Sally's room where he began his recovery from 

the terrible events he had witnessed.It wasn't until three days later that 

he came around and was actually conscious of his surroundings.When he first 

opened his eyes, Sally and Sonic were sitting beside the bed.

"You don't need to be afraid," Sally assured him "you're with 

friends."

"Who are you?" the fox asked a little shakily.

"My name is Sally, and this is Sonic," replied Sally "and what's 

your name?"

"My real name is Miles, but I like Tails," Tails replied "Are you 

really Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Indeed I am," said Sonic "You've heard of me?"

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Tails, brightening up considerably 

"You're my hero!Every time the traveling storyteller came to my village, 

he did nothing but talk about you!Are you really as fast as they say you 

are?"

"Am I fast!? Am I fast!?. . .,"began Sonic.

Sally rolled her eyes.Here we go again, she thought.

"Is the sky blue, is dirt dirty?I'm the fastest thing on the face 

of the planet!" said Sonic, proudly.

"Wow," remarked Tails.He was completely awestruck.After all of 

the stories he had heard, he had finally met his hero.

Oh well, thought Sally, at least that should make his recovery 

easier.

And, in fact, the recovery went very smoothly.It did take some 

time for Tails to come to terms with the fact that he had been separated 

from his parents and that it wasn't likely he'd see them again for quite a 

while, but he accepted it eventually.His parents had taught him well to 

accept whatever life gave him.It didn't mean he liked his situation, but 

he had accepted that that's the way it was.During one of the first nights 

he spent in Knothole, he promised himself that he'd find his parents again 

one day, and, until then, he had good friends that would look out for him 

and take care of him until he did.One day, he'd find them again.

One day . . .

Tails drifted of to sleep quietly that chilly night at the beginning 

of Summer. Those last words and the images of the past were that last things 

in his mind before it collapsed into sleep.

Night passed in The Great Forest.Every freedom fighter slept 

peacefully.Each one held the dream that one day they would find true 

happiness again with loved ones they had lost.each one waited patiently 

for that one day when peace would once again reign over Mobius and they 

would be able to live normal lives again.Deep in their hearts, they knew 

that day would come.All these things would almost certainly come to 

pass. . . 

. . . one day.

THE END


End file.
